Bleeding Snow
by Ichimaru Kyoshiro
Summary: Yuuki kabur dari kediaman keluarga Akashi! Apa yang terjadi! berhasilkah Seijuurou bertemu dengan Yuuki! Brothership!SeijuurouxYuuki. Code Breaker x KnB. read and review minna


**Bleeding Snow**

 **Category ;** **Crossover ;** Kuroko No Basket x Code Breaker (Slight!DHURARARA)

 **Cast (Main) :** Akashi Seijuurou-Tenpouin Yuuki

 **Genre :** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama

 **Pair :** Brothership!Seijuurou-Yuuki

 **Author :** Ichimaru Kyoshiro

 **Warn :** EYD yang tidak disempurnakan, typo(s), jalan ceritanya kecepetan, gaje, gak nyambung, aneh, abal, konflik seenak jidat, OOC, possible death chara.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Yey! Yuuuuukiiiiiii! Adek baru sayaaaaaa~ *reader : kebanyakan, woy! Udah Killua sama Len, sekarang lo pengen embat si Yuuki!?* ah enggak, yang jadi adek saya cuman Killua, soalnya Len seumur saya, dan Yuuki setahun lebih tua dari saya. Dia 15, ane masih 14. *reader : trus napa tadi lo bilang adek, bakauthor!?* soalnya Yuuki-nyan kawai~ *BRAK!* okeh, maap kalo kebanyakan angst yeh~ dan, dannnnnn! *reader : si author semangat lagi neh -_-***

 **KITA BIKIN SI SEI-NII JADI KAKAAAAAAAKKKK! Wokeh, daripada reader tambah penasaran dan daripada corner Author makin panjang! Saa, hajimeyou ka!?**

 **Dozo, reader(s)-san!**

* * *

 **#1 Chapter One**

 **"** **Merah"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merah.

Itu adalah warna mutlak keluarga Akashi serta siapapun yang menyandang marga terhormat itu. Keluarga terpandang dan terhormat di mata negara, nama yang bahkan tidak ada cacat maupun cela. Warna absolut yang mengharuskan semuanya mengikuti perintah mereka dan tunduk tanpa memberontak.

Merah itu layaknya darah, yang tanpa ampun menyingkirkan siapa yang berada di jalan mereka. Setiap pribadi memiliki kecenderungan untuk melenyapkan siapapun yang menghalangi mereka, bahkan tidak terkecuali keluarga, sahabat, atau orang yang mereka cintai.

Merah itu layaknya api, kuat dan ambisius. Kaisar yang menguasai segalanya. Setiap Akashi memiliki obsesi dan satu tujuan mutlak yang harus dicapai dengan cara apapun. Tapi bukan berarti seorang Akashi menghalalkan cara kotor untuk mendapatkannya. Mereka terlalu terhormat untuk mengambil cara seperti itu.

Merah itu warna yang tidak pernah takut akan hal apapun, karena semuanya sudah dalam ekspektasi dan prediksi mereka. Karena itu mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Tapi, bukan berarti mereka tidak punya hati.

Dan tidak pernah merasakan apa artinya kehilangan.

 **Bleeding Snow_Seijuurou-Yuuki_** **by [R]===**

Sekelebat warna merah terlihat mengelilingi lapangan. Suara berdecit dan suara memantul. Dan disusul suara bola memasuki ring dengan mulus. Sebuah gerakan tanpa cela yang indah telah diperagakan dengan sempurna oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan manik heterokrom.

Oksigen yang harus dipasok serta keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya tidak membuat konsentrasi sang Akashi buyar. Justru itulah yang diinginkan sang Akashi muda, kelelahan sehingga dapat membuat bebannya terangkat sedikit.

Ini aneh, tidak biasanya Seijuurou pulang lebih telat bahkan melakukan latihan tambahan. Untuk meningkatkan kemampuan rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat levelnya bahkan jauh diatas teman-temannya yang dijuluki Generasi Keajaiban terhitung dirinya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun?"

Gerakan Seijuurou yang saat itu hendak men-shoot tidak terhentikan oleh suara itu, bola tetap melayang mulus dari garis tengah lalu memasuki ring. "Hai, Tetsuya," sapa Seijuurou, bahkan tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Dia kembali mengambil bola.

Akashi Seijuurou selalu tahu.

"Akashi-kun tidak pulang?" Tetsuya—tepatnya Kuroko Tetsuya—sang bayangan menampilkan ekspresi heran.

"Kau sendiri?" Seijuurou mengacuhkan pertanyaan bayangan itu.

"Aku selalu berlatih bersama Aomine-kun sehabis latihan," jawab Tetsuya, "Akhir-akhir ini bersama Kagami-kun, tapi dia ada urusan bersama Himuro-kun sebentar."

"Lalu Daiki mana?" Seijuurou akhirnya menoleh, menatap wajah triplek Tetsuya.

BRAK! Pintu gym terbuka, sosok remaja tinggi berkulit gelap muncul. "Yo, Tetsu—uwah! AKASHI!?" Aomine Daiki cengo sesaat, "Ngapain kau disini? Gak mungkin latihan kan?"

"Aku hanya latihan," Seijuurou mengangkat bahu.

"Kuso!" sahut Daiki, "Sejak kapan kau latihan tambahan? Kau kan sibuk!"

"Kabur dari rutinitas tidak salah kan?" Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Benar, Akashi-kun," kata Tetsuya, "Tidak biasanya Akashi-kun latihan sendiri. Ada masalah, Akashi-kun?"

"Dan apa katamu soal rutinitas?" Daiki garuk-garuk kepala, heran.

BRAK! Bagai deja vu, pintu gym kembali terbuka. Kali ini bukan remaja berkulit gelap, tapi tetap saja kulitnya lebih cokelat dari kulit pucat Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya. Kagami Taiga menampilkan ekspresi sama seperti Daiki, "HEH!? AKASHI!?"

"Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu, Taiga," balas Seijuurou, "Mumpung kita ada 4, bagaimana kalau kita main?"

"Boleh," angguk Tetsuya.

"Taiga dengan Daiki, aku satu tim dengan Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou.

Tidak ada yang membantah, mereka masing-masing dalam posisi waspada. Daiki berhadapan dengan Seijuurou, sementara Taiga menjaga Tetsuya. Sejauh ini, Seijuurou berhasil mengatasi dua ace tim inti sekolahnya bersama Tetsuya. Tapi...

DUK! Bola di tangan Seijuurou berhasil ditepis Daiki, remaja berkulit gelap itu melemparkan bola di tangannya ke ring. Daiki menatap Seijuurou heran, "Ada apa, Akashi? Kau melamun? Biasanya kau waspada."

"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" cemas Tetsuya.

Seijuurou memegang kepalanya sesaat, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

"Dari tadi aku merasa kau agak aneh," kata Taiga, "Kau kenapa, Akashi? Tidak biasanya kau lengah."

"Bukan apa-apa, jangan bertanya lagi atau kutambah porsi latihan kalian," sahut sang Akashi muda, "Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Kalah telak. Bahkan kalau dua ace bergabung, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Seijuurou. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, "Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun."

"WOY, APA MAKSUDMU TETSU/KUROKO!?"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, "Kalian masih ingin latihan?"

Daiki melirik jam dinding, jam setengah delapan, "Yep, biasanya kami pulang jam sepuluh lewat."

Mendadak ponsel Seijuurou berdering, remaja bermata heterokrom itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di tas. Sementara Tetsuya, Taiga, dan Daiki merapat untuk mengambil air minum mereka yang ada di tas—bersebelahan dengan tas Seijuurou.

"Baik, aku akan pulang sekarang. Ya, ya, jangan khawatir," Seijuurou menyimpan ponselnya setelah berbicara dengan entah siapa, lalu dia menatap ketiga 'anak buah'nya, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kunci gym jika kalian sudah selesai."

"Baik," jawab duo cahaya dan satu bayangan itu bersamaan.

"Nee, apa tadi kalian melihatnya?" tanya Tetsuya saat Seijuurou menghilang dari pandangan.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Daiki dan Taiga bersamaan.

"Tadi, di ponsel Akashi-kun, ada foto seseorang berambut merah," cerita Tetsuya.

"Oh, paling gambar Akashi sendiri," sahut Taiga enteng.

"Seingatku, sejak SMP, Akashi tidak senarsis Kise deh," balas Daiki, "Kiamat terjadi jika Akashi mulai selfie begituan."

"Lagipula itu sepertinya bukan foto Akashi-kun," ralat Tetsuya, "Rambutnya warna merah, tapi lebih gelap dari Akashi-kun."

"KUSO! Apa itu fotoku!?" Taiga heboh.

"Alisnya tidak bercabang," alasan Tetsuya memang absurd, tapi sukses membuat Taiga lega.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Daiki heran.

"Entah," Tetsuya mengangkat bahu, "Ayo latihan lagi."

 **Bleeding Snow_Seijuurou-Yuuki_** **by [R]===**

"Ohayou~ Yuuki-kun~"

Sosok remaja berwajah imut itu menoleh, rambut merahnya bergerak sedikit mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Wajahnya tetap datar, obsidian pink pucat miliknya menatap lekat pada sosok berambut blonde didepannya. "Ohayou, 04."

"Huwe, dingin amat!" Toki, sosok blonde itu meringis, "Kau sudah melihat keadaan di sana, 03?"

"Sudah, bersama 06 tadi," jawab Yuuki, remaja berambut merah itu dengan logat kansai yang cukup kental.

"Lalu, Ogami-kun kemana?" tanya Toki.

Yuuki mengangkat bahu, "Saa."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya dari tadi," kata Toki serius, "Kenapa saat kau bicara denganku, kau selalu saja menatap mataku? Apakah aku terlalu keren sampai-sampai laki-laki pun jatuh dalam pesonaku?"

Toki, kau mulai narsis.

Yuuki menggeleng pelan, "Ah, nee. 06, matamu itu disebut apa?"

"Mata ya mata," balas Toki, agak heran.

"Mata yang berbeda warna," kata Yuuki, sedikit mendesak, "Ayolah, aku tidak ingat apa namanya."

"Ini namanya _heterochromatic_ , atau _heterochromia iridium_. Membuat warna mata berbeda sebelah," jawab Toki sambil menyeringai, "Masa lulusan termuda universitas bergengsi di dunia lupa hal semudah itu, Yuuki-kun?"

Yuuki mendengus, "Kau pernah dengar soal Emperor Eyes?"

"Hah? Mata legendaris keturunan Akashi?" tanya Toki balik, Yuuki hanya mengangguk membalas. "Ya tentu saja aku pernah, kudengar itu sangat hebat. Bola mata berwarna merah dan emas, mata yang tahu segalanya."

"Ya, memang," sudut bibir Yuuki terangkat, mengulas senyum tipis sementara matanya menerawang sendu, "Hebat sekali kan, Akashi itu?"

"Toki-kun, Yuuki-kun, ada tugas baru untuk kalian," Hitomi muncul mendadak sambil mengacungkan selebaran di tangannya, "Harusnya ini ditangani Ogami-kun, tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Baik," angguk Yuuki dan Toki bersamaan.

"Maaf membuatmu bertugas dua kali, Yuuki-kun," Hitomi menepuk puncak kepala Yuuki. Lantaran Yuuki sudah kelakuannya seperti kucing, kelewat kekanak-kanakan—padahal usianya sudah 14 tahun.

"Tidak apa," balas Yuuki.

"Kami pergi dulu, Hitomi-san!" lambai Toki seraya menyeret remaja berambut merah yang paling muda diantara mereka itu, "Jaa!"

"Pelan, pelan, 04," keluh Yuuki.

"Gomen, gomen," Toki nyengir kuda, "Nee, Yuuki-kun. Selama ini aku iri padamu."

"Iri? Karena aku 03?" balas Yuuki datar, "Bunuh saja aku, dengan begitu, otomatis kau akan naik tingkat jadi 03."

"Bukan begitu, aku sudah puas jadi 04," ringis Toki, "Aku iri dengan rambutmu. Merah sempurna. Seperti keturunan Akashi."

"Begitu kah?" Yuuki tersenyum getir, "Apa kau akan bangga jadi keturunan Akashi?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Toki semangat.

"Apa kau juga akan merasa bahagia?"

"Semua orang pasti akan bahagia jadi keturunan Akashi, Yuuki-kun! Kau ini kenapa sih? Hehehe..."

Kembali remaja berambut merah itu mengulas senyum getir. "Bahagia eh?" gumamnya pelan, "Jika bisa, aku akan memberikan posisi ini pada siapapun."

 _Akashi. Heterochrome. Emperor Eyes. Bahagia. Kakak..._

Yuuki merasa kepalanya kacau.

 **TBC**

Okesip, ini jelas ngawur ahahahaha! Lagi pengen nyoba kembali yang serius! *jedukin kepala ke tembok terdekat* CB gabung sama KnB!? *garukin tembok* iya ane emang gila dan ane fans sama Yuukiiiiiiiii~~~ okeh, daripada tambah gila, mind to review reader? ^^ [R]


End file.
